boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ochobot/Gallery
This is the gallery for Ochobot. Official Artworks and Others BoBoiBoy Ochobot.jpg Ochobot's first color design.png Ochobot hiring.png 1234752_463593017096274_220563995_n.jpg 360px-252310_133921283431339_371299751_n_(1) (1).jpg|Ochobot goes fishing image wiki .jpg Image 101.jpg CFRhmmmWEAA8JBO.png CRa95-xVEAA8SN .png 9UHirQG8 400x400.jpg FB_IMG_14764097553092162.jpg FB IMG 14768899097803010.jpg FB IMG 14764098052960211.jpg FB_IMG_14764095985587204.jpg FB_IMG_14764096175607846.jpg BoBoiBoy: The Movie Screenshot 2016-07-13-14-12-56.png|Ochobot's upgraded design Image movie.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy BBB Galaxy Concept Art.jpg November2016.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Banner.jpg 15025343 10154830231892280 7032152415212881386 o.jpg 2 Days.png FB IMG 14798242613093776.jpg 15179159 10154883054957280 2744827143555491453 n.jpg Episode 2 - 3 Days.jpg Majalah_Komik_BoBoiBoy_Isu_-55.jpg Episode 3 - 4 Days.jpg Episode 4 - 1 Day (Instagram).jpg Episode_4_-_After.jpg 24129462 10156116401837280 5974205410390582916 n.jpg Ying, Yaya and Cattus.png Jokertu playing Legendary Pack.png Happy Birthday, BoBoiBoy! (3).jpg Happy Birthday, BoBoiBoy! (2).jpg Ochobot and BoBoiBoy.jpg Greetings Israk & Mikraj.jpg BoBoiBoy and Ochobot selfie.jpg BoBoiBoy, Cattus and Tok Aba watch horror movie.jpg Ying, Yaya and BoBoiBoy looking planet.jpg Ochobot and BoBoiBoy cleaning the room.jpg Tok Aba, Ochobot, BoBoiBoy and Cattus in beach.jpg BoBoiBoy talking with Power Spheras.jpg BoBoiBoy already tired.jpg Ochobot, Yaya and Ying.jpg Aidilfitri (1).jpg Awesome!! Thank you!.jpg Good Night everyone!.jpg Soon BoBoiBoy will get a new room!.png Popularity Contest - Ochobot VS Cattus.png Popularity Contest - Ochobot.png Popularity Contest - Ochobot and Cattus.png Popularity Contest Week 4 - Thank you for voting!.png Boboiboy 4.jpg Boboiboy wind feeding the cats.jpg Result of the contest 5.jpg Congrats to BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm.png Boboiboy loses his temper.jpg BoBoiBoy and Ochobot.jpg Happy New Year 2019! (Pic 2).png Happy New Year 2019! (full pic).png Happiest Day at Kokotiam!.png Fang threatens to pop the balloon.jpg BoBoiBoy Movie 2 BBBTM2 Official Poster 1.jpg BBBTM2 Official Poster 2.jpg BBBTM 2 Ying and Yaya.jpg BBBTM Banner.jpg BBBTM2 Boboiboy and Ochobot.jpg 5 Tip Kesihatan Ramadan.jpg Happy long weekend!.jpg ��⭐Selamat Hari Raya Aidilfitiri!⭐��.jpg Poster Character 2 (BoBoiBoy and Ochobot).jpg RM 21 Million in 11 days!.jpg Invite your family to watch BBBM2!.jpg The No. 1 Animation Film in Malaysia!.jpg Cheap tickets! Come on Wednesday!.jpg Precautions During the Haze.jpg Happy Malaysia Day 2019!.jpg Screenshots BoBoiBoy vlcsnap-2012-06-15-13h11m58s25.png Ochobot covered in Dodol.png|Ochobot covered in Dodol Season 1 Vlcsnap-2012-07-08-15h11m03s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-22h24m24s137.png Ochobot cleaning the Cocoa Shop.png vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h31m43s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-17h24m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-16h58m52s37.png Ochobot happy.png OchobotAlamak.png Ochobot.png Ochobot and Yaya.png images ocho.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h30m58s1.png|You have to send it before 7:00 Vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h31m03s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h30m45s129.png|Ochobot beside BoBoiBoy Lightning Vlcsnap-2012-06-17-18h31m15s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-13-16h57m27s16.png|I wanna follow you! Boboiboy screenshots 2 by truehero10-d4kgh99 (1).jpg|BoBoiBoy Earthquake holding Ochobot Season 2 "Tok Aba & Ochobot running to Boboiboy.png tải xuống (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-15h31m51s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-15h32m13s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-15h32m20s94.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-15h32m25s145.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-02-18h09m45s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-02-18h14m39s177.png Ochobot nangis Season 2 Episode 8.png 180px-Fanglindungiochobot.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-02-17h28m33s77.png Ochobot Ep 35.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-17h31m54s148.png 180px-Ochobotsambutfang.jpg ocho.jpg image 07.jpg Season 3 vlcsnap-2014-04-08-18h04m11s226.png Ochobot Ejo Jo.png 537268 424379521023178 1799918396 n.jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-08-18h04m28s133.png vlcsnap-2014-04-08-18h04m55s152.png tải xuống (4).jpg FB IMG 14768021032540970.jpg Sudah Terlambat.JPG FB_IMG_14776076937350946.jpg Bingung.JPG FB IMG 14765152925189997.jpg What Yaya Says TPWS 8.png TPWS_11.png BoBoiBoy: The Movie Movie.jpg FB IMG 14768759639379397.jpg FB IMG 14765152665324300.jpg FB IMG 14768759590768590.jpg BoBoiBoy Cry and Hug Ochobot.jpg Boboiboy The Movie - 31.png FB IMG 14776087500591489.jpg FB IMG 14776077609242282.jpg FB IMG 14768759252320716.jpg FB IMG 14768758881603514.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy Ochobot1.png Ochobot2.png Capture3.PNG Ochobot3.png BBB in Galaxy 9.png BBB_Galaxy_19.png Ochobot4.png BBB Galaxy 25.png BBB Galaxy 26.png BBB Galaxy 27.png BBB_Galaxy_29.png Ochobot5.png BoBoiBoy Galaxy Teaser - 4.jpg ep 1-8.PNG ep 1-18.PNG ep 1-19.PNG ep 1-27.PNG ep 1-28.PNG ep 1-29.PNG ep 1-64.PNG ep 1-65.PNG Ep 1-63.PNG Cattus and Ochobot sleeping.JPG Ochobot sleeping.JPG Roger, Commander!.JPG Patience, Ying.JPG You slept like the dead.JPG Ochobot whispering to BoBoiBoy.png Space lizard!.png He's still going on about that?.png BoBoiBoy and Ochobot face when looking Tarung Suit.png Ochobot sleeping.png Gopal, Boboiboy & Ochobot walking.png "How should I know.".png Gopal, Boboiboy, Ochobot, Yaya & Ying astonished.png "Why are all the spaceships being prepared?".png "...from Captain Kaizo!".png Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, Yaya & Boboiboy listening to Tarung.png Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, Yaya & Boboiboy listening to Koko Ci.png "...To investigate claims that those space pirates have a dangerous Power Sphera!".png Gopal, Ochobot & Boboiboy.png "Yes, Admiral!".png "Focus on the mission!".png All sitting.png All shocked.png Everyone was relieved.png Why can't we contact anyone?!.png ms:Ochobot/Galeri Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries